


you put your arms around me and i'm home

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Overworking, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Kenma was not okay.Translation into Русский availablehere!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 239





	you put your arms around me and i'm home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the Orange Court's](https://theorangecourt.tumblr.com/) second Secret Santa exchange as a gift for the incredible [Mookie!](https://twitter.com/mookie000/) We're so glad to have you with us in the Orange Court!! <3  
> 

Kenma was not okay.

You didn’t have to be Kuroo to see it, though he was the first of Kenma’s boyfriends to notice.

It was a brief glance, one in passing from when Kenma’s schedule was especially hectic and he came home briefly to shower and sleep, only to be gone before the sun came up. Kuroo had been sitting on the couch, trying to explain wrestling to their cat when he heard the front door unlock. With Bokuto at an away game and Akaashi going to support him, Kuroo knew it was his beloved best friend returning home.

“Hey,” he called out without looking up. “Welcome home.”

“Hey.”

A short response wasn’t unusual for Kenma, being one of few words, but something in his tone made Kuroo frown and he looked up. He tried to call out to his love, but only caught a flash of red as he hurried away, causing his brow to furrow even more. A door slammed closed, followed by the sound of running water, making Kenma’s message to Kuroo very clear. Taking a look at the time, Kuroo noticed it was getting late and went to silently prepare the bed for the both of them. But that night as they slept, he made sure to hold onto Kenma just a bit tighter, a bit closer, hoping it would ease the tension Kenma was holding inside his heart.

Surprisingly, Bokuto was the second to notice.

He had come home early from practice, loudly proclaiming his presence, while Kenma worked from home that day. He found his boyfriend huddled in his office, headphones on as he stared at his laptop screen. Coming up from behind him, Bokuto pulled Kenma into a hug, nuzzling into his neck and placing kisses over as much of him as he could, but his arms dropped when he noticed how much smaller Kenma felt in his arms than usual, thinner, leaner, more fragile. He pulled back slightly and quietly took in the sight of him. His hollow cheeks, dull hair, and darkened eyes made Bokuto’s heart ache. Quiet for once, he placed one finally kiss to the top of Kenma’s head before heading into the kitchen to make something for the both of them, knowing that Kenma would likely refuse.

Akaashi noticed because the others noticed, specifically Bokuto, who was the most vocal about his concerns out of the four of them.

After seeing the change in Kenma’s physical state, Bokuto had immediately texted both Akaashi and Kuroo about it, asking if either of them had noticed a change in their boyfriend. Kuroo responded with his observations as well, leaving Akaashi to come to the same conclusion that they all had.

When the four of them had come together, there was an understanding between all of them, a respect for each other’s wishes and boundaries. They were separate people with separate lives and that was fine. Kuroo was probably most surprised though when his usually lethargic friend kept on adding career after career to his plate, but understood why when he told him it was to help sponsor Hinata. Bokuto and Akaashi had been supportive as well when he told them the news, but of course, the worry of overworking was always on their mind, all of them hoping that it would never come to it.

But now that it had, three separate people immediately became one, all connected by their final partner.

* * *

Kenma was not okay and he knew it.

He’d been running himself ragged over the last few weeks, dealing with school and YouTube and gaming and stocks and his company and even a few international trips as well. He knew he should slow down and take a break, but he also knew this was all temporary and that if he pushed through just a bit longer, there would be plenty of time for him to nap and play games casually later.

But even so, Kenma knew he needed to stop because he knew he was also hurting his boyfriends as well. They didn’t say anything, but Kenma could see how Kuroo tried to speak with him less, how Bokuto was less affectionate, and how Akaashi no longer read with him when he worked at home. They were worried over him, but no one wanted to bother him. That was what they agreed on. But he was slowly driving them apart though, he was slowly driving them away. He always felt they deserved better than him anyway, so maybe it was finally time.

But when Kenma came home after a red-eye flight, the last thing he expected was to see all three of his boyfriends up and waiting for him in their living room.

No one said anything, but Kuroo got up first, wrapping his arms around him, letting his head rest upon his chest. Akaashi came next, guiding them over to the couch where Bokuto was sitting. Once settled next to him, he was pulled into his arms, surrounding him completely. On his other side, he felt the couch sink and looked over to see Akaashi next to him. The former setter reached up and gently pulled his hair from out of the makeshift bun he had put it in earlier, not realizing how tightly he had tied it until he felt his hair falling around him. Long fingers began running through it, gently massaging his scalp, and his shoulders relaxed instinctively. Footsteps approached them and Kenma then remembered that Kuroo was there as well. He looked up to see his best friend approaching with his hoodie and a blanket large enough to cover all of them in hand. He gave the hoodie to Akaashi who then, with the help of Bokuto, put it on him. Once that was done, Kuroo draped the blanket over all of them before joining them beneath it as well. They snuggled further into him, arms and limbs a tangled mess.

No words were spoken between any of them, but the intention was clear and Kenma felt his heart swell at the love he was being given. His eyes slowly closed and he let out a sigh he had been holding for far too long. For the first time in awhile, a soft smile graced his expression, now realizing that the others only wanted to give him some space before overwhelming him with their love. He knew his busy schedule would continue tomorrow, but for once, he was no longer stressed about it.

Kenma was okay. Kenma was safe. Kenma was warm. Kenma was at peace.

Kenma was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!  
> If you enjoyed what you read, it would be greatly appreciated if you could reblog or like this fic's corresponding tumblr post, found [here.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/189981705011/you-put-your-arms-around-me-and-im-home)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


End file.
